Season 1
Episodes: 1-25 First Airdate: September 10, 1990 Last Airdate: May 6, 1991 Episodes Season 1: 1990-1991 Title Original airdate Production code Director Writer(s) The Fresh Prince Project September 10, 1990 101 Debbie Allen Andy Borowitz & Susan Borowitz Will, a teen from West Philadelphia, moves to Bel-Air, California to live with his wealthy relatives, the Banks. Will ends up causing minor trouble on his first day. Bang the Drum, Ashley September 17, 1990 102 Debbie Allen Shannon Gaughan After Ashley reveals to him that she does not enjoy playing the violin he takes her to and trades her violin in for a drum set. Then reveals that he has already hired Ashley a teacher, Jazz. Clubba Hubba September 24, 1990 103 Jeff Melman Rob Edwards Will tries to impress a girl's father so he can date her. Mr. Banks, Carlton, and Geoffrey try to teach him how to be a gentleman in a My Fair Lady way. Not with My Pig, You Don't October 1, 1990 104 Jeff Melman Lisa Rosenthal Philip's parents come to visit for the weekend when he wins a prestigious award. After finding the rehearsed lines of the Banks' to be boring and deciding to kill the story, Will talks to the interviewer telling her embarrassing stories about Philip's past "barnyard life" he heard from Philip's parents. Homeboy, Sweet Homeboy October 8, 1990 105 Jeff Melman Samm-Art Williams Will gets a visit from an old pal named Ice Trey , who, to Vivian's and Philip's dismay, warms up to Hilary. Don Cheadle guest stars. Mistaken Identity October 15, 1990 106 Jeff Melman Susan Borowitz & Andy Borowitz While Philip and Vivian go on a trip to Palm Springs in Mr. Furth's helicopter, Will and Carlton drive Furth's car there as well. They get pulled over for "stealing" the car. Hilary babysits Ashley as Geoffrey has the weekend off. Def Poet's Society October 22, 1990 107 Jeff Melman John Bowman Will enters into an after school program, following the girls into a Poetry class he makes up a poem on the spot to impress the girls. After creating a poet, Christina asks to bring the made up poet to Poetry Night. After Jazz doesn't come through with an impostor, Will uses Geoffrey as the fake poet. Someday Your Prince Will Be in Effect (Part 1) October 29, 1990 108 Jeff Melman Story: Bennie Richburg Jr. Teleplay: Cheryl Gard & Shannon Gaughan The family heads to the mall to pick up costumes for Hilary's Halloween Party, while Will and Carlton place a bet to see who can find a date for the party. Philip gets held up at a gadget store. Vivian sings in a Record-A-Song booth. Hilary forgets to take a hat off Ashley and walks out of the store with it, they get accused of theft. Someday Your Prince Will Be in Effect (Part 2) October 29, 1990 109 Jeff Melman Story: Bennie Richburg Jr. Teleplay: Cheryl Gard & Shannon Gaughan Will and Carlton both try to win Melinda over by making up stories about themselves. She ultimately chooses Carlton over Will, though she hides a secret. Kiss My Butler November 5, 1990 110 Rita Rogers Blye Sandy Franks It is Geoffrey's birthday and Will decides to set him up on a blind date as a gift. Will winds up thinking she is perfect and breaks up the two dancing at a nightclub. Later when Geoffrey comes home, he gives Will Helen's phone number stating she would be more fit for Will. Naomi Campbell guest stars. Courting Disaster November 12, 1990 111 Jeff Melman Sandy Frank & Lisa Rosenthal Will joins the school basketball team with Carlton already on it. Will becomes the star of the team and Carlton becomes jealous and the competition between the two starts. Carlton decides to steal the ball from Will and take the game winning shot. Talking Turkey November 19, 1990 112 Jeff Melman Cheryl Gard Will's mom comes to the Banks' for Thanksgiving. She gets angry that the kids of the house leave all of the work to Geoffrey. After Vy criticizes Vivian for being to easy on the kids, she decides to make them cook Thanksgiving dinner. Carlton also invites his English teacher to the dinner. Knowledge is Power November 26, 1990 113 Jeff Melman Rob Edwards Hilary rats Will out for several things including getting in at 3 in the morning the previous day in order to get the family car instead of Will. Will plans revenge, while going to find out where Hilary is shopping he learns that she dropped out of college three months ago. Will uses this in order to get Hilary to slave for him while he is punished. Hilary tries to get Carlton to go against Will, but he also uses it against her. Day Damn One December 3, 1990 114 Jeff Melman Cheryl Gard Ashley and her friends ask Will to tell a scary story at their slumber party before they go to sleep. Will tells the tale of his first day at Bel-Air Academy. Deck the Halls December 10, 1990 115 Jeff Melman Shannon Gaughan Will realizes that Ashley has never experienced a real Christmas before and goes out of his way to let her have one. He decorates the inside of the mansion and also the outside fully, upsetting some of the neighbors. Lucky Charm January 7, 1991 116 Jeff Melman Samm-Art Williams One of Philip's clients is very superstitious and befriends Will because of a couple of coincidences, he thinks Will is his good luck charm and let's Will decide on some major decisions. The Ethnic Trip January 14, 1991 117 Jeff Melman Benny Medina & Jeff Pollack Will proposes a black history class be instituted at Bel-Air Academy, and gets a surprise when Aunt Viv arrives to teach it. The Young and the Restless January 21, 1991 118 Jeff Melman Lisa Roseenthal Philip's mother joins the family for the weekend after recovering from a cold, Philip wants her to relax for the weekend but she wants to be more active. It Had to Be You February 4, 1991 119 Jeff Melman Cheryl Gard Jazz asks Will the favor of taking his sister out on a date after she moves into town, Will turns it down until Jazz introduces the two. Will takes her on a date and learns that she has her whole life planned out for the two already. Nice Lady February 11, 1991 120 Jeff Melman Sandy Frank Geoffrey's old employer Lord Fowler and his daughter come to the Banks' house for the weekend. Will wants to use the car to go to a Ziggy Marley concert in Nevada, Philip and Viv won't let him so he makes a proposition to be on his best behavior for the week. Lady Penelope winds up not being what Will thought she was. Love at First Fight February 18, 1991 121 Jeff Melman Lisa Rosenthal & Samm-Art Williams One of Vivian's students, Kayla Samuels (Jasmine Guy) comes over for dinner and Will tries to impress her but fails. It upsets Will that he fails so they next day they have an argument but wind up liking each other. Will starts taking time away from her studies and Aunt Viv tells him to cut back on seeing her so she can have a good future ahead of her. Vivian winds up lecturing Kayla and revealing things about her struggle to be successful. Banks Shot February 25, 1991 122 Jeff Melman Bennie Richburg Jr. Vivian goes away to Berkeley for the weekend, leaving Hilary in charge of the house while Philip is at the office. Will steals the car keys to go to the pool hall he winds up losing his money and the car to a hustler. Philip goes down to the pool hall to claim the money back, playing the hustler. 72 Hours March 11, 1991 123 Rea Kraus Rob Edwards Will makes a bet that Carlton wouldn't last a weekend in Jazz' neighborhood, Compton. Carlton starts to fulfill the bet and Will has to find a way to stop him from going to MacArthur Park at night. Just Infatuation April 29, 1991 124 Jeff Melman Jeff Pollack & Benny Medina Ashley's birthday is nearing and when the family asks her what she would like for her birthday, she shows them a picture of a boy, Little T. Hilary knows T's agent so she has him come to Ashley's birthday party to perform a song for her. They hit it off and set up a date for the next day. Will and Carlton disagree with the date, so they decide to follow them on their date. Tevin Campbell guest stars. Working It Out May 6, 1991 125 Rita Rogers Blye Shannon Gaughan Hilary lands a new job as an assistant to an actress, Marissa Redman. Ms. Redman turns out to be completely bossy. Will surprises Hilary with Jazz in the office and Marissa takes a liking to Will, wanting to bring him to a restaurant opening, she puts Hilary's job on the line if she can't set the date up. Will will only do it if Hilary goes on a date with Jazz. Queen Latifah guest stars. 1